DARING DECEPTION with a twist
by EUGIENEDORIAN
Summary: Set in the nineteenth century, dimitri a play boy running from being forced in an arranged marriage, rose in a damsel in distress running from her guardian will he help rose and provide her protection and will love bloom in their hearts or will they go their separate ways. DARING DECEPTION
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FELLOW AUTHORS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE HELP ME WITH IT WITH YOUR REVIEWS ALSO ENGLISH IN MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**SO FIRST OF ALL I HAVE BECOME A GREAT FAN OF THE VAMPIRE SERIES, IT IS THE BEST STORY I HAVE READ TILL TODAY. NOW RECENTLY I READ A NOVEL 'THE DARING DECEPTION' AND I THINK ROSE AND DIMITRI WILL BEST FIT INTO THE STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**SO HERE I GIVE YOU MY FIRST CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

DIMITRI'S POV

'Hell' is what I could call my life if you ask me to describe it in a single word. And women are the root cause of them. There was a time when they were the spot light of my life. I looked upon them as challenges as a winning trophy but know they are nothing but a headache. Especially because of two women in particular the famous Tasha Ozera and Mia Rinaldi. Mia Rinaldi now a widow was the wife a landlord whom I had met on many occasions. I liked to flirt with her a lot that applies to every woman that make themselves impossible for me as I said I like challenges. She had tried to resist me a lot but at the end she had fallen for the Dimitri Belikov charm. She was a real joy until her husband died in the war and just after one month of mourning she appeared at my footsteps the 'downtown abbey'. First I thought she just wanted to have a good time to forget her sorrows and I was more than ok with it. but when she said to ask her hand in marriage to her father I knew I was in trouble and needed to get out of it and to my help came by best friend Ivan Zeklos who invited me to stay with him and I was more than happy to comply. But to my bad luck I was just moving to the war front.

When I visited him it was thanksgiving and his mother made me feel at home. She reminded me a lot of my own mama Olena who had died when I just seven I did not have much memories of her but I knew she loved me a lot. Then came Tasha Ozera a friend of mine but if u know what they say a man and woman can never be friends. We had a secret relationship to satisfy our needs for years. I knew she wanted to seduce me into accepting her as my wife. But I did not want to get married and have myself restrained from the pleasures. I don't think a singly women can satisfy your needs u tend to get bored with a single one.

I managed to keep myself from falling into her traps and kept getting what I wanted but this time her trap did not have a loop hole.

**So what do you think it is the first one so I kept it short like short and sweet next I will continue with dimitri's pov rose is gona enter in the third chapter I want to give a base before the actual story so do u think I was good at building the playboy character of Dimitri do let me now and I don't mind if u correct me I could appreciate a negative review only if it shows my flaws**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ONLY IF ITS JUST ONE. WELL IT'S A START RIGHT. SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW)**_

Thanksgiving was being celebrated on a grand scale at Ivan's place. He not only invited me but a lot of our other friends and colleagues. At dinner when I entered the grand dining hall at Ivan's place, when I say grand it was actual grand filled with familiar faces.

I made my way towards the centre after a few hellos when my eyes landed on a beautiful face, the face of TASHA OZERA. She was the queen Tatiana's niece and hence hold a high esteem in the society. Not just because of her connection's with the royal family but also since she was a real beautiful. She was the most gracious lady in the land. Not a single soul existed that did not want her as his own. But she was a free spirit but not a good one. She had that hunger in her eyes for status and money. Not that there was a scarcity of such men but finding a bachelor with not only money and status but also good looks was certainly a difficult task. And she certainly saw those things in me. Not that I am praising myself or anything but with my 6'7 height, muscles and fair complexion I knew I had an effect on women and my shoulder length long hair did not make it easier on them. And my position let just say I inherited the largest wine factory in the entire England so you can use you can know how much rich I was. So it was not a surprise when women tried to seduce me into marrying them I was the perfect marriage material Tasha Ozera knew it very well.

When my eyes landed on her I knew there was lust in them and I thought to myself that I got lucky. I went forward to greet her "greeting of the evening my lady how are u doing today?"

"I am absolute fine thank you so much for you concern Dimitri. You are such a gentleman. But I am not surprised it's the way you are I just like that about you"

"Well I am glad that you like something about me"

"Well I like a lot of things about you that I can't just admit" she said in a slow but seductive voice.

I smirked knowing were these was going I just hoped she was staying for the night.

Just as the thought entered my brain she replied knowingly "it was so sweet of lady Zeklos to ask me to spend a few days at their estate. I am really honoured"

"So did u take the offer?" I asked hoping for her to say yes

"Yes"

"I just could not say no to such a kind soul"

"That's really sweet of you", "maybe we could get together one of this days and have a small chat if you could like"

"I could love to" she replied trying to hide her eagerness but I knew better

The rest of the evening I tried to keep myself distracted by my friends. The thoughts of Tasha in my bed made me want her even more. When I was not able to do it any more I decided to call it a night excusing myself on account of travel sickness. When I turned the nob of my door I saw candles lit in every corner of the room and there was a figure in my bed. I smiled to myself in recognition

"I didn't knew u were waiting I could have arrived early"

Tasha moved towards me and I could see her face clearly

"Well I don't mind waiting when the reward is worth it"

She did not wait for a reply and pushed her lips towards mine. And let's just say I had a great time (_use your imagination_) this continued for an entire week. She could sneak into my rooms at night and leave before the cleaning staff came in. At day time we kept our distance and acted as just friends.

The time bomb exploded on the last night when she came to my room.

"You know you just make me so happy you make me complete "she started

"You do the same to me" I replied to make her feel better I thought she deserved that but later I regret saying that

"We are soulmates Dimitri, don't you think we should make it official"

"To make what official?" I asked trying to sound innocent

"Oh Dimitri, u know very well what I mean. I think its high time u ask papa for my hand in marriage"

Marriage not again. please. god what do u have against me? when did I even do anything wrong. Might be I did a few things but why are you so harsh on me have you promise yourself to get me married by hook or by crook because that's what it looks like. I cursed internally

I tried to make myself less overwhelmed. I gathered myself literally and tried to handle the situation before it gets out of hand

"Dear you know I adore you a lot more than any other women but marriage is not just my piece of cake"

"Well u better make it edible now before your child comes into this world" she said harshly

But I was frozen I did not care about her tone this new information was hard to shallow. Tasha is bearing my child what has the universe got against me?

_**(NEXT CHAPTER ENTRY OF ROSE IN THE DRAMA)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GUYS THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AFTER ALL ITS U THE READERS WHO KEEPS THE WRITERS GOING. I TRIED TO ELABORATE THE STORY A BIT TO GET A GOOD DRAMA TO IT**_

CHAPTER 3

A child. Tasha's child. Tasha is gona have my child. I don't know what to think about it. It's not like I have anything against children. I had always adorned my sister Karolina's children Paul and Zoya. It was true that I was not positive for a marriage but at some point in future I did want to raise my own child. But hearing her say that she was bearing my child just sounded wrong. why was it so difficult to believe it. Was I such a bad person that I had become heartless? No I was not a heartless person and if Tasha was bearing my child I could not abandon her. I could take her has my wife even if I knew there will be no love in our marriage but I could do that for my child.

Oh god! I was going to be a father I can very well live with it. But before a smile could grow on my face and I could tell her that I could marry her even if it's the baby my thoughts were interrupted by her voice

"Dimitri, Dimitri are you alright"

"Ya I am absolutely fine I mean I am more than fine. Tasha just forget what I told you I want the baby and if to keep the baby I need to marry you I am ready to do it. We will leave for London tomorrow morning I am going to ask your hand in marriage to your father"

"Oh Dimitri I am so happy"

"Me too" I said but something told me it was not from my heart. Marriage. Something I so did not want to get myself into but I wanted the child. I never felt the need of something so deeply and for that if I had to get myself forced to a loveless marriage I was ready to pay the prize.

The next morning I woke up early. Actually I did not sleep at all. I would just try to sleep and the thoughts of my child could come to me. Not something negative not at all just some weird but good ones. How she was going to call me papa and was going to have me wind up in her little finger. When I could come home after work she could come running into my arm. I know it was kind of foolish of me to think that the child will be a she when the chances of a boy are almost equal but I wanted a girl. Don't know why I think it's a fatherly instinct. I don't know if even there is such a thing.

I went downstairs into the breakfast room. It was smaller than the dinner room. Way smaller it was only for family and lady zeklos had told me I was family so I often came into the breakfast room but today I was met by Ivan

"Good morning Dimitri" "what gives me the honour of seeing you so early this morning?"

He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I often got angry when people talk to me like that but today I was too happy so I excused him he was after all my friend.

"Good one Ivan but I am not angry"

He looked amused "Oh"

"Oh" what does that even mean?"

"It means that I know you are in a good mood and I am sure it has something to do with lady Ozera"

I choked at my juice. How did he know? Did he know she was having my child? Did she tell everyone I knew I won't be surprised if she did? So I asked cautiously.

"What do u mean by something to do with lady Ozera. I don't understand a word of it"

"Oh Dimitri don't act so innocent when everyone knows you are not. My mother is old enough to not see something behind her back but I am not. I have eyes u know. I like to use them on people or u could say spy on them u know that's my best hobby specially when the person is my best friend so if u think I don't know what goes on between that room of yours u are highly mistaken. But the thing is you are in extremely good mood and having sex cannot be the reason for it. u are actually happy so what's the reason?"

I knew it was difficult to hide something from him he could read me as a book. There was no one other than him who could read me so well. So it was no point in hiding I could give him a head start.

"I asked Lady Tasha Ozera to marry me"

It was his time to choke on his food

"U asked Tasha to marry u?" with a rude tone

"U know u can't speak about a lady like that even if not in their presence it's unethical" I don't know why I said it when I did not even mean it.

"Go to hell with your ethics Dimitri I know u can't just ask her to marry you. There is a catch isn't it?" Oh man he knows me too well for his own good. I don't know why I am even dragging this I might as well give in.

"U know she is good in bed and I want to keep her for myself" I tried to act casual.

"Not working Dimitri try another shot"

"Fine I will tell but u will have to keep it to yourself until I am comfortable with telling the others ok"

"Ok good so start speaking"

"She is bearing my child"

He had a weird look on his face it was not surprise in was confusion but then to understanding than to pity than he looked at me and composed himself and tried to act surprised I hoped I knew why. Then he said something weirder than his looks.

"And why are u so sure it's your child?"

And with this the rings in my head started ringing. How was I so stupid? I did not ones try to find if it was my child. I just assumed she was telling me the true. She did not have a decent history when it came to man. Everywhere she went she tried to seduce man there was a high chance it was not my child. I just hoped by doubts were nothing. But I had to clear them right now but how could I find out only the mother could tell who the father of his child was.

I left the breakfast room and went straight into my bedroom. Tasha was still there I did not hesitate to confront her.

"Tasha I want to ask u something?"

"U can ask me anything Dimitri"

"Am I the father of your child?"

"Are u accusing me of lying to u?

"I am not doing any such think. I just want to be sure and for that I want u to come with me to the physician to know the exact time of your pregnancy"

"I am not going to any physician. I am going straight to my father and I will tell him that u took advantage of me when I was in the zeklos household. my father is going to get so angry that he will inform aunt Tatiana and she will see to it that not just u but your friends and family are also punished for your sins well lord Ivan will be in a lot of trouble since I was in his household. U will be forced to marry me to save your dear ones. So if u don't want that you are going to go straight to London and speak to my father about our marriage"

"U think you can threaten me like this? U are not pregnant are u?"

"No I am not it was a small lie to get you to do things the easy way but you want me to take the harsh step I am ready for it."

"Get out. Get out of my room right now"

"Fine but if I don't see you at my doorsteps within fifteen days u have the storm coming your way"

Saying this she stormed out of the room

I was angry and irritated to say the least. She gave me a false hope and I had believed it. She took advantage of my feelings. She knew I could accept her if she could mother my child. I tried to keep my shattered dreams about the child at bay. Right now I needed to get out of her trap

So here I was in the stupid inn waiting for the storm to subside so I could return home and think about a way out. Under no circumstances was I going to marry such a heartless person but I knew she could go any height to marry me even lie to her father I had to find a way out.

I was lost in my thoughts when the door knob of my room turned and a shadow appeared

"Who are u? How dare u barge into my room without permission?"

I knew I was being harsh but right know she was the target of my anger. Wait! A she. What is a girl doing in my room? I could not make out her face due to the dim light of the candles only her gown was more or less visible "who are you?"

"My name is rose, lady rose mazur"

_**LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE U EXIT BYE **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys thanks a lot for your reviews. I am so glad please keep doing so. I don't just need your praises but also your advice and some genuine criticize. So here I give you the entry of rose enjoy**_

CHAPTER 4

"My name is Rose, Lady Rose mazur"

With that she moved forward. I could see her more clearly but I could not make out her face in the dim light of the candles. I could tell she was young. Very very young. Probably in her twenties. She was wearing a white marriage gown she was extremely thin may be due to malnutrition the question was what was she doing here.

"What are you doing here at this time of the hour and why are you in my room?"

"My lord I am in need of help. Please help me. My guardian is following me I have escaped from him"

"What did you do escape from? Learning classes?"

"No I escaped from marriage. My guardian wants to marry me forcefully to gain access to my inheritance"

There were footsteps heard in the hallway.

"They are coming for me please let me hide in your room"

"Ok, go hide in the cupboard"

"But" she hesitated

"But what?" I asked almost irritated

"Isn't it the most obvious place to hide?"

"Well I don't know I never played hide and seek"

Being the only brother to two elder sisters and a younger one I always got to play dressing princess with them but I was not going to tell a stranger that why did i even tell her that I never played hide and seek

"Sorry I did not mean to offend you"

"Go hide behind the curtains and do not move or make any noise"

The footsteps became louder she moved toward the curtains and I rested on my chair and the door knob turned. Did everyone have to enter my room without knocking?

The attendant entered with a man in his mid-forties.

"Lord Belikov, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour but this gentleman wishes to speak to you about some urgent matters"

"I don't think I have anything to discuss with strangers" the man interrupted him.

"Oh don't get us wrong I am lord grinard from heavenberg. You see my to be wife just ran away before our marriage could be fulfilled. It was just due to a misunderstanding. But you know how young girls can be. They don't seem to have any maturity in them. She just ran in the direction of the storm I followed her here she could not have gone any further in the storm".

Did she really run away due to some stupid reason and I was being fooled into saving her. But then this man was just ugly no woman could be happy with him

"What as that got to do with me?"

"I just wondered if you happen to see her on your way here"

"No I did not encounter any one. So now that you have got your answer I wish to be left alone"

He looked around the room and his eyes fixed on the cupboard

"If you don't mind can I have a look in to your closet?"

I narrowed my eyes

"Are you accusing me of hiding someone?"

"Of course not i only want to satisfy my curiosity"

"But i am not oblige to do so and i have paid for this stupid room so please leave"

"You see i am friend with the owner of this inn and the owner as the right to check any room if he has suspicions and think it will be only a matter of time before he comes to do it himself if you will just allow me it will save both our times"

Why was everyone trying to threaten me did i look so weak. If i did not allow him the owner could search the whole place and she could be found and i could be found guilty and might even receive some charges for trying to hide her from her guardian. If i allowed him he could just look into the closet and go away. It could save her from such a b*****d. Why was i trying to save this girl?, just some time ago i was cursing all the women and now i was protecting one.

"Ok fine but if you don't fine someone you r out of my room"

"we are good than"

He moved towards the closet and i could feel my heart beat increase. She was hiding right behind the curtains next to the closet what if he sensed her

He opened the closet with such force that the door could have come into his hands but his face turned irritated when he did not fine her. He closed the door and began to turn around i was about to feel relieved but he stopped midway and started moving towards the curtains my heart beat began to race like never before i had to stop him. She cannot be found.

"I think i fulfilled my part of the deal know all of you kindly leave my room and let me rest for the night"

I tried to say calmly so that they could not sense my fear.

"I agree with lord belikov we should let him rest. Lord grinard we cannot disturb our guest like this" the attendant said firmly but scared.

"Fine we will find her sooner or later"

With that he moved outside the room

"We are sorry for the inconvenience cause to you my lord i assure you that such an episode will not be repeated again"

"It better not be"

With that they moved outside the room. This time i remembered to lock the door i finally was able to compose myself. Than i remembered that she was still behind the curtains she must be cold as ice by know it was snowing outside and i had noticed that her clothes were wet due to the downpour i quickly made my way towards the curtains And moved them away. I saw her standing stiffly "Rose are you alright?"

She tried to speak but her eyes closed and she began to collapse. I quickly caught hold of her. She landed in my lap

"Rose wake up" i tried to bring her to consciousness. Her eyes stirred a little and closed again. I lifted her in my arms and took her to the fire place i placed her on the chair. She was still unconscious. What was i going to do she was all wet if she did not change her clothes she could catch fever or worst pneumonia but what was i suppose to do? She was a woman for god sake even if i played with women, i never touched them without them wanting me to do so. But what to do with her? I could not let her die why did i tell her to stand by the curtains i should have known that she could freeze. I moved her closer to the fire i brought a jacket from my luggage and wrapped against her slowly i removed her heels and started rubbing her feet. Her feet were swollen must be from trying to get away. How she could get away in heels was surprising she must be having a very good balance. After sometime she began to stir a little slowly she lifted her eyes and they Landed on me she looked a little confused. Did she have a short term memory lose. If that was the case it could be difficult to explain to her why she was here

She slowly moved and sat upright "thank you for your help lord belikov"

She must have heard my name from the attendee "you are welcome lady Rose but right now you must change into something warm did you get your luggage?"

"Who remembers luggage while running from a marriage"

"Right so foolish of me to ask in the first place but you need to change or else you will be dead my morning"

"But i don't have clothes"

"Let me lend you some of my clothes yours will be dry my morning if you keep them by the fire place"

"No i can't accept that its unladylike"

"I know but given the circumstances its the only choice. Besides if you can trust me to save you, you can surely trust me with this. Your clothes will be dry by morning and no one will know about it ever like no one will know that you were in my room"

"Ok"

I went to my luggage on the bed and took out a white shirt and a pant i got back and gave her the clothes

"I think this could fit you. The bathroom. Is over there"

"Thank you lord belikov you have been kind towards me"

"Its Dimitri"

"Sorry"

"My name is Dimitri and you can thank me however much you want if you stay alive till tomorrow for that you need to change fast"

She gave me a smile i felt a smile crept on my lips why was i smiling towards a girl i never do that. This woman is spoiling my reputation.

She tried to get up but felt into her sit with a sound

"Oh god my legs"

"They are swollen let me help you to get into the bathroom"

"No please i will manage"

"It does not look like you can manage i will only support till outside the bathroom there is a sit in there you can use for support when you finish just call me i will get you back here" she did not say anything she just started standing again and i caught hold of her hand and supported her. When she was in the bathroom i thought of searching for a first aid kit i searched several drawers but there was nothing to be found. If only i could get something for her feet than i remembered my mother used to give me foot massage with cold water when my legs used to get swollen from playing i ringed the bell for the attendee. Asking for first aid could raise suspicious but i could ask cold water for myself

"How can i help u?"

"Can i get some cold water i feel my legs are stiff from the journey and i cant rest"

"Do you want me to give u a massage?'

"No thank you just water could be great"

He came with water after sometime and left

After sometime the bathroom door opened and she came outside

Earlier her face was was not visible properly due to the debris but now i could see her properly. She was not just young she was beautiful a real beauty. Other women needed to soak themselves in cosmetics to make themselves look good but she was beautiful naturally and in that shirt and pants and her hair put together in a braid she looked like a cowgirl from my Western novels only a hat missing wait i was comparing Rose to my favourite characters was i crazy

"Let me help you"

I held my hand forward. She took it with hesitation i accompanied her to the chair near the fire. I got you some cold water soak your feet in them you will feel better

"YOU need not have to do that"

"Well i insist then" i gave her a smile and she smiled back she soaked her legs into them

"So do you want to tell me why you ran away from your own wedding?"

_**I Hope you enjoyed the story please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took too long time to update. actual I was not able to write this part I could not get the words properly. Thanks for your reviews. As per one of the review about the pregnancy thing I apology I stood have done some googling. well I appreciate all of your interest in my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

CHAPTER 5

DPOV

"_So do you want to tell me why you ran away from your own wedding?"_

I took a seat opposite to her knowing that this is going to take a long while

"I don't wish to burden you with by problems. I am really grateful for your help. I will leave at ones when lord Grinard leaves the inn."

As she spoke I could feel the tears that were making their way to come outside but she was doing a good work of holding them. she was really courageous I could give her that. I could tell she had gone through a lot of difficult times and was still holding herself all tight. If it had been any other woman she could have fallen at the very start. It's really rare to find such a woman. I so wanted to help her. I know I play with their feelings most of them but this woman no I wanted to help her with no motive or gain. For that I needed to let her trust in me.

"So you think lord Grinard will stop following you after tomorrow? I don't think so" I think a bit of sarcasm was what she needed to open up.

She looked tensed and I had an urge to comfort her but couldn't it be inappropriate.

"I know very well but I don't have a choice. My father was my only family and he is dead. Lord Grinard happens to be my legal guardian he holds a right over my property until I am 21 or am married. That's why he wishes to marry me so that he could have access to my property forever. I have to either marry him

And live a forceful marriage with a ruthless man or run away where he could not fine me at least until I am 21 so that he does not hold any authority over me but that is 3 years from now. I now I want get far away from this but at least I could try so that I don't have any regret for not fighting for my life"

I just kept listening to her. I had a no of questions like why she even agreed to marry him. I knew even today people gave less thought about the age difference between the couple. Even if the man was twice the age of the women but surely someone could have asked her concern at least that was in case of high society and she looked to be coming from a large household. Her name Rose Mazur. Mazur were had I heard of it. I had heard of it for sure. But I knew if I opened my mouth to speak she could just shut me down. she was herself not aware that she was letting me know this things. she was just getting them out of her chest at least she could feel light after this.

She stopped abruptly and started composing herself back to a ladyly behavior

"I am so sorry I said I won't burden you with my problems and here I am just going on and on"

Oh god she is shutting me down I have to say something before she composes herself fully

"Lady rose, look I know I am a complete stranger to you and your upbringing does not allow you to let yourself trust me but I really want to help you and believe me I have only your best interest at heart but if I were to help you I need to know the root cause of your problem"

"I appreciate your help lord Dimitri but there is really nothing you could do. No one listens to the pleadings of a woman specially someone who does not have any family to support her"

"Well I could try, I have a lot of contacts in the court they could hear your part"

"It's not that simple my lord, you see when my father died I started living with my elder sister Lady Sybil she was my legal guardian. I was fifteen at that time. Lord Grinard was her husband. She never really liked me. she was my half-sister and she always thought that father loved me more than her and him leaving his big share in property for me just made it worst. Worst of all Lord Grinard always gave me displeasing looks. He had an eye for me from the beginning. Sybil knew that and she hated me even more but there was not much she could do. They were going through crisis and my money was the only way of survival, so she kept me with her much to her dislike. But a year ago she died during pregnancy leaving a girl child. There was no one to look for the little one even the nanny could not handle her so I took care of her. I became like a mother to her. Things were going on smoothly Lord Grinard was keeping his distance and I thought it was going to be ok but we was just wicked. He asked the council looking after my property that I was a mother to his child and he wants to marry me so that young Sybil could get proper care and a lot of people agreed with him seeing how much I cared for the child and convinced the council that it was the right thing for me. I knew his intentions were wrong I knew he only wanted my body and my property, but as stupid as I am agreed when the council asked me. Only for the sake of young Sybil I thought at least she could get a mothers love because if Grinard married someone else there was no guarantee that her step mother could give her that love. And I thought he could see me as his wife and respect me after marriage and I was so wrong" she stopped for some time and the silence surrounded her. It was uncomfortable I wanted to hear what went wrong with her I had a feeling of going to Lord Grinard and beat the crap out of him for causing her so much pain but I decided against it for time being. Than I asked in a whisper

"what happened than?"

"The night before the marriage he entered my room. he was totally drunk. I asked him to leave, but he started forcing himself on me when I protested he removed his belt and started beating me up he threw me like a rage around the room I did not even knew when the darkness took me, but when I woke up in the morning I knew I did not have it in me to marry him because if I did this could be my life forever getting beaten up because that's what used to happen with lady Sybil. He could come home drunk and force himself on her and she could not even refuse. I always heard her cries coming from the bedroom. I was not going to marry him. The only choice I had left was to kill myself because I had agreed to marry him and now I could not refuse on the day of marriage because it could give my father's name a bad impression I could not do that for my father. But I could not just kill myself. When I tried to cut my vein my father appeared before me with sadness in his eyes. I knew he never could want me to do that. He always taught me to face situations in life not to run away. Run away. That's right. That just clicked in my mine the only way out was to run away I know I won't get far away but I knew I had to try I could not let my father down so when they left me alone to get ready I took the back door through the kichen and left on a horse"

She had tears rolling down her eyes I thought it was time to stop her.

"A horse! You do know how to ride a horse?"

I said trying to lighten up the mood

"I know it's not very womanly but when I was small I insisted my father to teach me and he agreed. it came in handy now"

She said satisfied with herself for learning that

"Yes, most of the things you learn when you are small come in handy ones in a while"

**So did you all like the chapter? I tried to put the pain in my story, do tell me if I was able to touch your heart. Do leave a review before leaving. Next chapter rose's side of story**


	6. AN

Author's Note

So i have seen that the no of people that read my story are decreasing per chapter so i think i should stop with the story what do you all think i could start a new one. There is no point in continuing if no one is interested in it so let me now what you think. Bye


	7. Chapter 6

_**So I am going to continue writing a few chapters and see the response or else I will start a new story. I know my story is moving forward at slow rate but I want to build both the characters properly so that we understand the things that they do and the decisions that they take. Dimitri is introduced as a playboy and just because he meets a girl he cannot change his ways altogether. But still he feels responsible for her because there is a reason for it. And rose is an innocent character she is young and had always been isolated from the society so she trusts people blindly but will her trust in a stranger be right thing to do is what lies ahead in the story. It's a story between an innocent girl and a kind-hearted but twisted man. It's going to have a lot of drama before the happily ever after. So stay tuned.**_

RPOV

'Life can be so cruel sometimes. Nothing is permanent everything has to change at some point or the other. It's the rule of living' that was what my father used to tell me in his bedtime stories. But I never paid attention to all the Zen lessons that he used to preach. I always waited eagerly for the happily ever after end in the stories. But the lesson that I have learned from my life so far is that there is a lot of struggle before the end without any guarantee that there will be a happily ever after.

I always used to imagine my life full of happiness with my father. He was everything that I wanted. I never felt the need of friends or interacted much with other people. I knew someday I will have to leave my father and be with a man as his wife and be a mother to our children but I was sure my father could choose the right person for me and I could be happy.

My father. He was nothing less than perfect. He was handsome, rich and kind hearted and a loving father. I never remember my mother. She died due to infection when I was just a year old. Papa that's what I used to call him loved mom a lot and that was also the reason he loved me a lot in return. He always used to say that I remind him of her but I am nothing like her I am my father's daughter. I have his long hair and dark brown eyes. The only reminder of my mother in me is her height. I am quite short for my age but it is not something that matters at the time of marriage. 'Only thing that does is to have a good face and body and a lot of heritage in your name and you are sure to fine a good husband' those were the words of my step sister lady Sybil. My mom was papa's second wife. His first wife sybil's mother had divorced him and gone to live in an opposite part of the world. He never spoke much about her. The only time I could hear about her was when Sybil could pay us a visit and as always both of them could argue. Sybil blamed my mom and dad for her mother living her alone and papa living more than half of his wealth in my name did not leave our relationship is a good position.

My father died when I was fifteen in an accident. That was the time when everything changed. My freedom was long gone. I was moved into the care of Lady Sybil since she was the only relative alive. Everything that I believed in changed forever. She hated me so much. I had to work all day in the household do whatever she used to tell me. Work was not only the part that was upsetting. The major reason was her husband lord grinard. His looks made me want to hide under the bed but I did not have a choice. I had to face him on a daily basis. He used to always fine opportunities to touch me. His touch made me feel disgusted. I always slept after double checking the lock of my bedroom. Lady Sybil knew about all of it but never spoke a word. She did not have a choice. They needed my money for survival. Her household was crumbling and my money was the only income.

Things continued to happen this way for a very long time. But last year she died during child birth and everything started to crumble in my life. Even if she hated me she did keep me protected from her husband and the world. But now I had no one and was left alone to fall into the hands of lord grinard.

Since he was the only living relative after sybil he was made my guardian by law. At first he acted quite well. Stopped his disgusting behaviour and kept his distance. I started taking care of baby sybil; yes he name his daughter after sybil. People found his gesture sweet. People were sure he was mourning. But his disappear everyday at night made by believe sure that he never loved sybil. He never even so much so as to hold baby sybil. I liked her so her much. She was like an angel in my life. Her company made me forget all my worries. I might give birth to a child someday but she will always remain my first child. That was why it was so hard leaving her behind in that hell when i ran away but i knew i had to do it. I made her nanny promise me that she could care for her before leaving. Her nanny Alberta was the only one who knew of my escape. She told me to head in the direction of the storm so that no one could fine me easily.

I took the horse in the backdoor and rode towards the storm. Lord Dimitri was right in saying that what you learn in childhood comes in handy. I couldn't disagree.

Lord Dimitri belikov. When i reaches the inn, i was in no condition to continue and i saw lord grinard's man following me so i entered the inn and ran to the first floor. I tried opening the rooms but they were all closed. Finally the last room opened and i stepped in. He was rested in his arm chair. He was tall very tall and his hair had fallen upon his shoulder. He had beautiful dark brown looked sad and frustration was clear on his face but still he helped me. Not only did he save me from lord grinard but also gave me his clothes to change. He was so kind hearted but did he really was trustworthy i was not sure. But there was no other alternative. If i left his room right now i am sure to get caught by Lord grinard men. But staying with a stranger be such a wise decision. But his behavior did not show me anything now to trust him.

I was brought back from my thoughts by him

"I think we should call it a night we can think what to do in the morning"

I looked uncomfortable towards the bed there a double bed in the middle of the room. He raised himself from his chair and started walking towards the bed. He lifted his bag which laid on the bed and places it on the ground took a pillow and retuned.

" you can take the the bed, i will rest over here"

But i did not move. I was so confused in the inside.a number of thoughts ran through my mind. what was i going to do tomorrow were will i go? As if reading my mind he answered

"Rose don't worry we will find a way out ot this. trust me."

But could i really trust this man. But there was no other way out. I think i will just have to wait for a very long time.

So i thanked him and wished him good night. And as soon as i lay in bed the thought occured to me that i have never been alone with a man in a locked room. He could have hurt me in anyway that he wanted to but he laid peacefuly in his chair and i wandered how did i get so lucky to have encountered him.

_**So what do you think pls pls review and make my day i really need some encouragement.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

Hey guys sorry I could not update for a very long time I was kind of busy, but I am back and won't disappear for a few days. But cannot promise you that. I have lost interest in the story but I will still continue that but not so frequent.

Right now I have a very good story in mind for our loving Dimitri and rose. A prince and princess story. Its from a movie I had seen a long time ago. But it will have my own twists and if it goes good I will divide it into sequels.

Its named "MY PRINCE CHARMING"

It is a modern day story about a prince of a small country who wishes for nothing but a simple life. He falls in love with an ordinary girl but cannot have her by his side. He can neither leave his country nor love any other woman. Can he have both in his life or sacrifice one for the other is what we are going to see.

So stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter is dedicated to all those who have been awaiting update for this story**

**Chapter 7**

Sleep did not invade me easily tonight. I recalled everything that happened hours before. Just a few hours ago I was cursing every woman in the world and now I am sheltering one of them. For some reason I felt Rose is different from all the others. The women who used to be in my company either worshipped me for my body or my money. But Rose she has so much innocence filled in her eyes that I wish she never loses it. Her eyes remind me of my mother, same brown eyes. Those eyes that could convey so much just by looking at them. She was such a sweet girl why did destiny have to be cruel towards her. Why do every time innocent people suffer from so much pain. The reason why I want to help her is a selfish one. Don't get me wrong I do respect her and will never land a finger on her unless she wants me to. Why am I thinking that way? She must be only seeing me as her protector and her protector I shall be. I want to help her because I want to do something right. Also because I have guilt hidden in me. The guilt of not being able to save my mother. Everyone thinks she died due to sickness but only me and my sisters know that she died almost every day by the beatings she used to receive from our father. My father was a heartless creature. He used to beat up my mother like hell. I never tried to stop him. That's the guilt that still hurts me from within. Major part of the reason I don't want to marry is because of the fear that I might turn into my father's steps. I don't want to harass an innocent girl. I saw to it that my elder sisters were married to honorable gentleman but still I can never move away from my past.

"Dimitri are you asleep." I heard a whisper. I found her sitting on the bed and the sheets drawn around her to protect her for the cold.

"No. Are you not able to sleep? Is something bothering you? Is the bed cold?"

"No it's just that I can't stop thinking of what will happen tomorrow"

"Don't worry we will find a way"

"I don't think there is a way out"

"As per me you can either go into hiding until you are 21 or you could marry a man of your choice. But be warned going into hiding means you will be denounced from the heritage it will go to your guardian. That bastard will get what he wants."

"I can't let my father's hard earned money to go to that evil person but I can't even marry someone just like that. I don't think I can trust anyone except myself and you off course" she said looking directly into my eyes.

"Thanks for the gratitude my lady but you have to marry someone that's the best option for you"

"But even if I agree who could marry me without any selfish motive. After what's happened I can't even trust men"

I thought about it for a moment what if

"But you trust me don't you?"

"Yes but you are different you are an exception" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Well than could you marry me?"

"What?!How can you even think of that?" she screeched and got up swiftly from the bed.

"Rose listen to me before you get a wrong idea. I am trying to help you. You and I could get married and stay together for a couple of months so no one has any doubts. I will legally inherit your property and after that we will file for a divorce and I will give your heritage in settlement. This way you could get your right and be free from that guardian and then you could marry someone you like. I promise you this will only be an arrangement between us just to show the people. There will never be any relation between us."

"And why could you do that for a stranger?"

"Well I did help you."

"But sheltering someone and getting married are two different things. And I can't ask so much from you without being able to give you anything in return."

"Well if it gives you a peace of mind the marriage might even help me."

"How?"

"A woman wants to force me into marrying her if I were married to you all her threats could be neutral"

"Why is she threatening you? And with what"

"Marrying me could give her a social statue and if I don't she could ruin my life. I am not ready to get married" I thought keeping the fact that she threatened to expose me as a father of her child could be good for now.

"Why don't you want to marry?"

"I just don't want to"

"I really don't know what to do?"

"It's your decision I won't force you into anything that you are uncomfortable with."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes I will marry you but I have a small condition. You will have to give me your word not to touch me ever"

"You have my word."

"Where will we get married?"

"Well give me some time I will think about that"

"I know I am becaming a burden for you. How I wish I could I could help it."

"Don't worry. But you will have to leave the inn in the morning before anyone gets up. I can't leave with you because it can raise suspicion. You have to take your horse and ride towards the north. After three hours you will find a hotel go there and ask for me. You will meet my valet he will show you a place to stay until I reach there. You can't go by the door you will have to climb down by the window. Do you think you can do all this?

"Yes I can very well try."

"Ok you can go to sleep now I will wake you up in the morning when it's time to leave."

"Good night Dimitri"

"Goodnight Rose"

And good night to all my readers


End file.
